


The Eatles

by 1545011



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Digestion, Drug Themes, Drugs, Fatal Vore, Friends With Benefits, Implied Scat, Macro/Micro, Multi, Oral Vore, Other, Sadism, Vore, cruel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011
Summary: An introduction into a Beatles based vore universe that I've been working on. I have many plans, so please be patient.I don’t own the Beatles, this is just a story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Eatles

Four men sit together on the floor of a hotel room. Naturally, they had rented out the entire top level of the establishment. Despite this, the group of men had gathered together into a single room. 

John was sitting cross legged on the carpeted floor, along with Paul. His face seemed thoughtful, as he stayed quiet while the other three carried on their conversation.  
Meanwhile, Paul was grinning along with the others maybe too often than necessary for the current topic, which was concerning mundane stories of errands they ran for their parents before they became successful musicians. His posture was ever changing, despite the late hour he was full of energy and unable to sit still.

Ringo was seated on the ground with them, though he was sitting back on his hands with his legs straight out in front of him. His speech was gregarious, but more relaxed than that of his other friends. 

George was lying on his back on the hotel mattress. The young man’s head and shoulders were hanging over the foot of his bed, so that his face was in line with the rest of them as they chatted together. 

“No one else is tired?” Ringo questioned the group.

He was met with murmuring variations of “No”. 

“It’s late though, isn’t it?” Paul cocked his head while he asked his question to the other three.

“I know! That’s the weird part for me.” George rang in. 

“So what do we do now?” Ringo asked his second question to the band. 

“Well, I have an idea.” John perked up and started to fish around in his pocket for an item to share. “I want us to try something.”

The innocent three peeked towards John suspensefully.

He revealed a small styrofoam package in his hand after pulling it out of his shirt pocket. Casually, it was laid in his lap and opened to reveal 4 oblong shapes wrapped in white tissue paper. 

Ringo’s posture changed first, sitting forward on his hands and knees to get a clearer look. “They aren’t moving are they?” His eyes got wide as he noticed small, struggling movements in the four figures.

“Okay, there’s one for each of us here.” John began to explain.  
“How are you so calm having that here with us?” Ringo narrowed his eyes. He knew these things were illegal. He wanted to prove John a little more for his intentions.

“You brought that into my hotel room?!” George startled, his breath starting to pick up with distress.

“That can’t be what I think it is.” Paul’s voice shook as he spoke.

In the package Lennon had so carefully procured for his bandmates, there was a living drug experience which was experiencing popularity like never before. 

It was beyond a high, it was more about the thrill of indulging in something taboo.  
Doing away with whatever folklore theories you could have dragged into these modern times looking for some explanation, there were absolutely no physiological effects from the drug.

About every 1 in 10 people in our universe suffer from an extreme form of dwarfism. Their bodies form correctly in the womb, but on a much smaller scale which rarely exceeds 1inch. There is some size variation, in this class of dwarfism individuals can range anywhere from 1 to 5 inches tall.  
For these individuals, known as ‘microcitizens’ to the world, and ‘micros’ to the drug trade; The quality of life they could achieve was poor at best. 

Simply because of their size, things like having a job or driving a car were impossible.  
Also, they were so difficult to keep track of. In the microcitizen population, the average life expectancy was 24 years old. 85% of microcitizens either go ‘missing’ or are accidentally crushed by the time they reach 38.  
Modern microcitizens can not lead a normal life without considerable assistance at every level.

Historically, micros were the target of a variety of cruelties.  
King Charles I & his son King Charles II of England are famous for having micros regarded as some of their favorite treats in the court, though all surviving recipes called for them to be either eaten alive or to first be processed through an absurd form of food-related torture.  
Meanwhile, there were 12 similar micro recipes listed in this universe’s copy of the Manasollasa.  
Therefore, micros have attained a reputation as a bit of a luxury food and experience combination that has seeped into hundreds of years of folklore and culture.

In the modern day, microcitizens are granted legal protection on paper. However, it largely goes out the window when it comes to the realities of living life in 1964 as a microcitizen. Eating them was illegal, but it would never be taken seriously in any courtroom. 

It was January 15th, 1964, and John Lennon had spent the better part of a week trying any way to find any dealer that could give him the correct number of micros at the right time.  
Finally, today was the day! He kicked himself for not being able to negotiate sooner, he had wanted the Beatles to try micros together on New Year’s day.  
John had thought about the mental changes that were rumored to happen to those trying micros for the first time, and he felt like the band really needed to do it together in order to ring in a new chapter of their careers; His own mind had started to wander on what new horizons he needed to pioneer with their music and this could perhaps be the key. 

“Don’t everyone grab one at once…” John huffed, disappointed with the reception. “Lots of great minds throughout history have these to thank for their creations! Why does that scare you all?”

“I don’t think it’s such a good idea. It’s useless cruelty, John.” George narrowed his eyes, starting to stand uncomfortably. “I’m hurt you would try to offer me something like that.” His expression turned into a pout and he shook his head. John had such poor judgement. 

“ Well, I’m not scared, I could go for one.” Ringo shrugged, and started to reach out for his. 

“Ringo…” George turned his head sharply to glare at him. 

The drummer didn’t change his expression at all, his opinion was serious. He shrugged, not knowing what to say to George.

He turned to Paul looking for some support. Him and Paul had known each other longer than any other two in the room.  
“Paul?” George swallowed nervously, his voice pleading. 

“I just am really nervous…” He admitted, and then smiled. “I’ve always wanted to try, I’m really excited.” His smile turned into a grin, and he rubbed his hands together with anticipation. The energy he had earlier certainly did not die out just yet.

John had begun passing them out, quickly grasping the ends of the paper they were wrapped in and plopping them into his friends’ outstretched hands. He picked up the third one from the container, and motioned to George to open his hands.

He crossed his arms over his chest to refuse John’s offer. 

The singer’s eyes widened, and he gestured a second time for George to open his hands to take the micro.

The younger man shook his head and then unfolded his arms, very clearly getting angry with the entire situation.

“Okay, fine!” He huffed, and held out a single hand stubbornly. “A-Are they men, or women? Or are they different?” George raised an eyebrow, curious to know a little about John’s choices.  
“Why does it matter? It’s food.” He spoke matter of factly.

The younger man sitting across from him had such thick eyebrows. When he was even slightly mad, and they furrowed together, you were met with a smoldering expression that was a little intimidating. George’s face did not become less stern after John replied to him.

“I think yours is a boy.” He answered with a sigh.

“I’ll take him off your hands, as long as you don’t eat yours in here.” George gave the older man an ultimatum.

“Suit yourself. John nodded. Nevertheless, he obliged and dropped the micro into the guitarist’s rough hands. Next. his attention turned back towards the container with his micro still inside of it, he closed the top of the package with his thumbs. 

The three of them stood up to leave George and the tiny boy alone. 

“Have fun, George…” Paul was disappointed that he wouldn’t be joining them, but he wished his friend the best. 

“Thank you. I’ll just be taking care of my new friend, here.” He couldn’t help but pout, cradling the small boy just an inch long in his hands. 

“Oh, that’s quite adorable.” Ringo giggled, his hand covered his mouth shyly. “George has got a boyfriend, lads.” 

George blushed, he couldn’t tell if that was teasing or not. “That’s right.” He retorted. When Ringo said that to him, he could start to feel the start of a connection to him, his chest swelling with new emotions.

“Okay, I’ll respect that. No hard feelings, Hazza?” John asked him.

“No hard feelings, for sure…” George sighed, he just wanted to be alone with his micro friend for now.

“Yep.” John and the others turned away, filing out of the door to George’s hotel room. His eyelid twitched, a little irritated that his plan for the Beatles had not worked out. 

“Okay. To Paul’s room now, lads.” John pointed in the direction with his container, shaking the micro around in the foam chamber. He didn’t notice, and even if he did, the singer wouldn’t have cared for the tiny human’s health.

Paul blushed, feeling honored that the experience he had longed for would be taking place in his room. 

They re-assembled in the bass player’s room, and sat on top of the made bed. 

“Eat up, lads.” John’s voice was deep with hunger. He had desperately wanted to have his with some kind of food, but he wanted to taste them all alone for his first time. Besides, rumor has it that the high was most potent this way.

“Hold it. How long have they been wrapped up this way? I feel like we should check up on them, first.” Ringo poked at the packaged micro in the center of his palm.

“I dunno. Hours?” He shrugged impatiently, he could feel himself drooling a little bit. “It doesn’t matter, I’m hungry okay!” Lennon snapped at the drummer.

“Um.” Paul felt the need to interject in order to keep the peace. “If they didn’t give you warning, then that should be fine?” He offered a defense.

The younger man’s explanation suited Ringo, who was picking at the tissue paper still holding his micro in bondage. “Alright, then.”

John was the first to unwrap his micro, he could hear his stomach beginning to growl. The argument with George was still making him a little heated, and it was manifesting in him with an increasing appetite. The tiny person was clinging to his finger still full of energy despite the long hours of deprivation, and John couldn’t be bothered to try to study their features. 

Ringo and Paul unwrapped their micros tentatively, both were studying the small humans they got. 

The bass player held another man in his hands. His skin was darker than his own, and so was his hair. In his hand, he trembled with fear, staring up at the great big man holding him. Paul caught himself licking his lips and looking down at him, he started to get aware of how heightened his body was becoming to the nuances of his own appetite. 

In the drummer’s hand, there was a blonde woman with long, unkempt hair from being restrained so much. She was weak and naked, hardly putting up any kind of fight when the huge fingers on his opposite hand came to pick him up.

“Down the hatch.” John smiled, and started to move his micro closer to his mouth. He felt the small hands clutching his knuckle fearfully, he could just barely hear tiny yells escaping them. Their struggles invited some kind of cruelty into John’s desires. 

He pressed his micro against his own stomach, which was growling audibly. He couldn’t hear anything coming from his soon to be meal, but he could feel the sound vibrations from their cries. Or, perhaps that was from his own belly drowning out any attempt at help?  
“You’ll be in there soon, melting away inside o-of me…” Lennon stammered, making himself more and more excited. 

Teasingly, he pulled the micro away from his body and lifted him up to his mouth. Tilting his head back, he opened his mouth wide and slipped the unwilling person into him. 

They fit on his tongue perfectly, the wet flesh surrounding the tiny human like a plush mattress. 

A salty flavor hit John’s tongue, and reminders of how special spices were regarded in the past, and reserved for only special occasions of the most elite social classes were forming in John’s brain. He felt like he would become some holy savant, higher than an earthly king, after consuming the other human.  
But, that was just the taste of sweat. John would have an identical flavor if he was a micro.

His lips closed around him, and he sucked him deeper into his mouth. Inside, he could feel the small person thrashing around violently, resisting with all their strength. 

‘That will be a lot of power going into me, fuelling me…’ His eyes shut and he lingered on those thoughts. 

Getting ready to swallow the person, he pressed him against the back of his throat with his tongue. 

For just a fraction of a second, the tiny person’s upper half was suspended helplessly over the long tunnel down into Lennon’s stomach. For him, that must have been an over 4 story drop.  
Worse than hitting the ground though, for they would have been crushed by the churning, wrinkled walls of his stomach while the acid within slowly tore away at their flesh until they were no longer human, but a soup of nutrients that Lennon’s body would absorb as they made their way through his intestines. 

John’s eyebrows furrowed together, savoring the salty taste of human skin on his tongue before swallowing the micro down. Instantly, their struggles were stopped by the tough walls of the tube undulating around their body slowly working him down into Lennon’s belly.

His eyes opened, and he burped for effect. Mentally, the singer felt like he had just eaten a full meal, but his stomach was still famished and ready to digest a much bigger amount of food. 

“Okay. I did it…” He breathed. 

Ringo ate his tiny woman quickly. He simply dropped his head back, and swallowed her like a pill. There was no funny tingling, or excitement for him really in any shape. Except, when he was thinking about what would happen afterwards, it got the gears in his mind working, and he felt like that was a special thing to do to someone, something he should savor personally on his own time. A pink blush was moving across his cheeks, the more he thought about it. 

“Easy as pie. Or micros, rather. I have to be accurate with you, Lenny.” Ringo chuckled followed the younger man’s lead, patting his own belly and looking at him sitting relaxed on Paul’s hotel bed.

Paul was having some trouble. Drool was running down his chin, and his face was burning red from the nervousness. He held the little man over his open, gaping mouth. You could see right down into his throat, the whole thing glistening with saliva. His pink tongue reaching out for the micro eagerly.  
“Aah ~” He teased, his eyes fixed on the struggling micro clinging to his fingertip. 

“Do you need help there, Macca?” Ringo smiled, assuming lead as he had one more human in his stomach than his younger friend did.

He growled impatiently, and squirmed. “I’m just nervous, is all!” 

“You’re starting to get hungry, aren’t you?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, quit it.” He whined to the older boy. 

“I can hear your tummy growling, Paul. Just eat the little guy, he’s just food for us anyway. That’s all he exists for, to be dissolved away in our guts… Flushed down the toilets when we are finally done with him.” The singer teased him.

His eyes fluttered closed, and he had to take in a deep breath to calm himself before he felt some other kind of desire. 

Paul opened his mouth wide again, with a loud ‘Aah’, and dangled the micro over his maw once more. He dropped the little man into his mouth, his lips closing around his struggling body. He knew he had to swallow him quickly, but he felt some resistance. The tiny man’s hands thrust out of his lips, trying desperately to escape. His arms were so small, they couldn’t even reach over the points of Paul’s lips.

Surprised, the bass player sucked him back into his wet mouth with ease. While he was being subdued by the suction, it made him much more manageable in his mouth.  
His tongue swished him around, unintentionally disorienting him while Paul was trying to get a taste. 

Without a second thought, Paul swallowed him with an audible ‘gulp’.  
His struggles against the tight muscles of Paul’s esophagus were clearly visible as he travelled down his throat. 

“That’s good stuff, Macca.” Ringo clapped him on the shoulder, and stood up from Paul’s hotel bed. “I best say ‘Goodnight’ now, I can’t let the excitement keep me up forever.” 

John and Paul both wished their drummer goodnight, nodding as he closed the door behind himself.

A sick feeling started to manifest in the bass player. In his stomach, the little man was struggling against his walls. He couldn’t hear any of his screams, but he could hear his stomach beginning to gurgle loudly as digestion began. Paul’s face burned, he shifted and laid back over his mattress.

“How are you feeling?” Lennon asked him over his shoulder.

“Unwell…” He admitted, he could feel his body beginning to regret eating an entire other human being.

“Macca, you can’t be afraid of the changes.” John hummed to him comfortingly, and then laid behind him on the bed. His arms grasped him, and he was running his soft hands over Paul’s front. The older man’s fingers rested for a few long moments over his belly as he did so.

“It’s not like you can reverse it.” His words excited himself, but terrified the younger man. He took in a deep breath. Just then, a very loud gurgle emitted from Paul’s stomach and they both heard it.  
“God, your stomach is so loud. You are probably digesting him hard in there…” 

Paul’s breath hitched, he was holding back sobs. He felt so goddamn guilty, it was forcing his emotions to come forward once he was thinking about it.  
He had always wanted to eat someone alive, but it shocked him how suited his body was for it, and how he felt like he was beginning a lifetime of craving. He was a natural at eating people, his body was especially eager at processing them down to nothing in his stomach. The fact that he felt so cruel, and that he was deriving pleasure from the tiny man’s death was bothering him in the moment. 

“I have no clue if he will even be recognizable when he starts moving through your intestines... He’ll die while your belly churns him around, Paul. Deep in the pit of your tummy, he will die. It’s so exciting, isn't it?”  
John’s hands groped his friend’s body. His words were turning him on more than the groping. 

His dick was twitching to life in his pants, it felt hot against his leg. Paul swallowed with anxiousness, he didn’t want John to know he was getting aroused because he knew he would never leave him alone after that.

“Let’s do it again sometime, Lenny?” He smiled, the regret was fading from him. He was starting to feel better about liking the feeling of digesting micros so much. How could he focus on anything else while his stomach was churning so loud?

“Oh, I’ll get to planning it, then.” John grinned, his hands releasing him. He left Paul’s room without looking at him, only looking down at his own body as he was hyper aware of the tiny person absorbing within him. 

John’s own stomach was growling loudly by this point, far surpassing the volume of Paul’s. He passed George’s hotel room door on the way to his own, and he silently hoped that he was able to hear it since he wanted to tease him a little bit. Nevertheless, he respected George’s wishes and passed it without lingering. 

The power he had over the micro inside of him, and the fact he was going to consume the energy of his soul as some intense spiritual benefit was turning Lennon on like nothing else had. John hastily opened and closed the door to his room, and flung himself into the hotel bed. 

“I hope you can hear me, in there. On the other side of my body. Inside me.” John’s voice was filled with lust, he wanted to taunt the micro within him. He ran his hand along the curve of his cock impatiently.

Inside of him, the micro could somehow hear Lennon’s voice. They could hear his heartbeat too, and his breaths as well. They were very aware that he was inside another human being. 

It was hot and humid like a sauna. The stomach was roomy for a micro’s size, but it was soon closing around him. The acid was bubbling away all around him, and the rough muscle walls that the micro was touching were sticking to their naked and irritated body. 

It was useless to try to escape. Chemical burns all over their body, and they were trapped in a deep fleshy pit currently eating away at their body. Even if he had made it up, and passed through Lennon’s lower esophageal spinchter, the walls of his throat were smooth and John could simply swallow them right back down into his tummy prison.  
In 24 hours, perhaps what was left of their bones would be passed out through John Lennon’s feces, and that would be the final chapter to their life.

John was unbuckling his belt, whipping his hardening dick out to pleasure himself. He wanted the micro inside of him to know exactly the kind of pleasure he was deriving from killing with his digestive system.

His hand moved quickly over the flesh, and he began letting out tiny groans.

“There probably isn't that much of you left. Or, in 20 minutes, you’ll just be nutrients to me.” John grunted, his words exciting him more. He felt like his arousal was only speeding up his digestion.

Inside of his stomach, that couldn’t be more true. The muscles were tightening around their body, and pushing against them painfully. This was the last of the micros memory, the torture they were aware of ended here as they drifted out of consciousness.  
Their body was still alive once the digestion had ceased, and it was sucked greedily down into the singer’s intestines to be absorbed further.

Lennon’s hand squeezed his cock hard while he came, his toes curling and hips thrusting up to meet his grasp. Sleepiness was immediately coming over him now. 

John had sweet dreams of himself as a king blessed with new and exclusive knowledge, while his stomach was busy digesting away what was left of the person he ate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> Please give me any and all feedback or suggestions that you might have.


End file.
